


bubblegum rock

by pxrcival



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrcival/pseuds/pxrcival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unfinished bubblegum rock written at 1am to get used to writing nsfw<br/>this is old <br/>sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	bubblegum rock

Leon Kuwata sat in his room, forehead pressed against the full-body mirror, trying to block out everything. If he didn’t then things would change forever.  
Three days ago, a new kid had transferred to their school. Souda Kazuichi. Leon pulled his head back and knocked it against the mirror. He was really bad at names - why did he remember this kids full name, right down to the accent he said it in?!

The situation only got worse. Souda had taken a seat near him in at least two leasons, and the two of them had started to talk more. It had taken Leon exactly 24 hours and nine minutes to start thinking about what he would be like in bed. 

He pretended the thoughts didn’t exist - He was, after all, exclusively heterosexual. A ladykiller that every girl wanted. Sure, guys had hit on him before, but he’d never taken any of them seriously. Yet here he was, crushing over a guy he hardly knew. It was almost pathetic. Finally, after a solid hour of trying to push the thoughts away, he gave up and fell back onto the bed with a groan. 

Oh.

Shit.

There was an familiar ache in his pants, and there was not a chance in hell he was going to admit it was over a guy. So he had two options - ignore it, like everything else or give up and get rid of the ‘problem’

At this point, it should be noted that Leon Kuwata has a very weak willpower.   
Hissing slightly, he pressed a palm to his crotch, still weakly pushing away the homo.

“Leon! Dinner’s ready!”

Fuuuuck.  
—  
“Hey, Leon, want to come over today?”

Leon stared at Souda, slightly baffled. Where the hell had that come from?

Souda blinked once, then grinned sheepishly. “Sorry. Back at my old school, people were kinda open like that, ya know? It’s weird bein in a place like this.”  
“Oh, it’s fine. Sure!” He answered before his common sense could stop him. Good job, Kuwata. You nearly jerked off to this guy and go to his place the day after?

Souda’s grin turned to full dork, and Leon felt his heart drop. “Great! My dad will probably be out, so we’ll have the place to ourselves.” 

“R-Really? Haha, a-awesome.” 

The boy turned back to the front without a second thought, leaving him alone with his thoughts. But despite everything, he was looking forward to it. Maybe the gay thoughts would die down?

Yeah, no. They were (unfortunately) staying.   
—

Two hours later, they arrived outside. Souda lead him in, kicking hid shoes off and gesturing for Leon to do the same.

Souda’s room was exactly like he imagined it. A console was connected to a tv and the bed was unmade.

“Nice. Cleaner than mine, anyway.”

“Are you makin fun of me?”

Leon laughed, and sat on the edge of the bed. Souda practically launched on to the bed, unbalancing the two of them until they were-  
Souda reacted first, yanking their faces apart with a small yelp. “Shit, uh, ‘m sorry!”

Leon didn’t respond - he was afraid to, afraid that if he spoke, he would just end up asking for more.

“Uhh..Leon? Fuck, fuck, I’m sorry.”

“I-It’s fine.” 

“No, it’s not! Shit I really didn’t m-“

And just like that, Leon Kuwata gave up. He grabbed Souda’s collar, and kissed him.

Seconds later, they broke apart, and Leon could tell Souda was panting. 

“Did you just…” His voice was barely a whisper.

“Yeah.” Leon laughed nervously.

“Thank fuckin god.”

Souda pushed their lips together again, this time a lot more forcefully. Leon leaned back against the bed, feeling slightly overwhelmed by just what was happening. But he had no intentions of stopping Souda, and when he felt a hand on the bulge in his pants, any resistance literally melted. He whined hoarsely, arching his hips.

“Wow, desperate or what?”

“S-Shut the fuck up.” Was all he managed to mumble before his jeans were pulled off and he stopped thinking.

This time, when Souda rubbed at his dick, there was hardly anything covering him. Almost instantly he reacted, whining and pushing up his hips desperately. Souda chuckled, not the light laugh he was always hearing, something a lot darker and a hell of a lot sexier.


End file.
